tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Every Cloud has a Silver Lining
Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, also known as Never Lose Hope, is a song from the fifth season dedicated to Bill and Ben. The tune is based on their theme. Lyrics Life is full of surprises, full of ups and downs And so to have a silver lining, first there must be cloud Bill and Ben the twins work together all day long They sometimes disagree how things are done They get down in the dumps If things they do don't work out just as planned But if at first you don't succeed then understand There's no sense in worrying if things start going wrong Obstacles can all be overcome But even Bill and Ben both agree that in the end If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find Your sun will shine So if you've got a job to do, make sure you do it well Arguing will get you nowhere fast When Bill says "Push", and Ben says "Pull" They always get it wrong But never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find Your sun will shine Everybody makes mistakes it happens all the time You should never lose sight of your goal Just like Bill and Ben things will work out in the end If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on When you're feeling down it doesn't help to wear a frown Never lose hope, you're sure to cope and you can carry on Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way As long as there's hope, it'll help you cope You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Derek * Skarloey * Rheneas * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole Episodes * The Trouble with Mud * Toby's Tightrope * The Diseasel * Double Teething Troubles * Heroes * One Good Turn * Percy's Promise * All at Sea * Toby and the Flood * Toby's Discovery * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas Gets Bumped * Off the Rails * Rusty and the Boulder * Time for Trouble * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Down the Mine * Trust Thomas * Mind that Bike * Gallant Old Engine * Henry's Forest * Happy Ever After Deleted Scenes * Thomas Gets Bumped - Whilst shunting in the yard, Thomas pushes the trucks right off camera. * Mind that Bike - Deleted shot of Percy smiling as he enters Callan Station. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot of Edward pulling Rheneas on a flatbed. * Henry's Forest - Deleted shot of Henry on his way to the forest. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways. Gallery File:EveryCloudhasaSilverLining.png File:EveryCouldhasaSilverLining2.jpg File:Heroes20.png|Gordon File:Heroes23.png File:AllatSea.jpg|Percy, Duck, and Thomas File:AllatSea3.png File:ThomasgetsBumped39.png File:MindthatBike7.jpg|Percy File:TheTroublewithMud10.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud55.jpg|James File:TheDiseasel33.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles5.jpg|BoCo, Bill, and Ben File:DoubleTeethingTroubles14.jpg|Derek File:OneGoodTurn22.png|Bill, Ben, and the Fat Controller File:Toby'sTightrope4.jpg File:Toby'sTightrope76.png File:Toby'sTightrope77.png|Toby File:Toby'sTightrope78.png File:TobyandtheFlood7.jpg File:OfftheRails7.jpg Category:Songs